A Fluffload of OkiKagu
by girly tomboy
Summary: Certainly, one would never expect for two hated rivals who had nothing but animosity for one another to act so, so unrival-like.
1. Strength

**Anime: Gintama**

**Pairing: Okita Sougo and Kagura**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to the genius Sorachi Hideaki**

**Prompt: Strength**

* * *

Sworn Rival

X

* * *

If one were to question a dying soldier, haven given up their future for the sake of rescuing a person incapable of rescuing themselves, they would undoubtedly answer with a valiant tale of hope and the will to persevere, with no regrets for their actions and the occasional reminiscing of their past, life flashing before their very eyes.

If one were to question Okita Sougo_, _however, that would be a different matter altogether.

Indifferent even in the face of death, the man thought nothing of his rather imminent doom. After all, as a fellow Shinsengumi member, duty and the well-being of Edo's citizens above all else were rigorously ingrained in their minds daily.

It was to be expected. And Sougo was fine with that.

Although, the man did have to admit that the huge pile of debris currently trapping him under was quite an impediment.

"Tch. Trapped under some big ass rocks. What a lame way to die. At least I killed that weakling. The nerve of that guy... Going so far as to detonate his fucking bomb, even after that loser _knew _he wasn't able to defeat me..."

"A dying man should never complain."

And then, just like that, the crushing weight Sougo had sworn was pulverizing everything from the abdomen down was gone in the blink of an eye.

Even someone like him had to admit that the overwhelming sensation of relief that followed soon after was quite liberating. Too liberating, in fact, considering that just moments prior he had absolutely no qualms about dying.

Looking up, a rather peculiar sight of a rather peculiar person met him, and a second passed before he finally registered what had happened, and exactly _who _had showed up, uninvited and definitely unwanted.

"... China."

Indeed, much to Sougo's consternation, the woman that he had sworn his rival was hovering over him, very much like some damn superhero rescuing a damsel in distress. The very thought almost made him puke.

With the strength of a thousand men, Kagura tossed the remaining debris not already shoved to the side away, the hefty weight mere toys in the face of a capable Yato. Without warning, she bent down, face pressed way too close for comfort and wide orbs questioning.

For a moment there, however, Sougo absolutely swore he saw a smirk dance across her features, a notion that did nothing to please him.

"Are you... dying?"

"Of course I'm dying, China. I would have escaped ages ago if I could."

"Hm... I see."

Sougo couldn't say he particularly liked the contemplative expression on Kagura's face.

His suspicion was cut short, however, when she abruptly leaned forward, positioning his arms around her shoulder and easily bringing her own arms to wrap around the back of his knees, mindless of the sudden bout of numbness he felt, the searing agony having gotten to such a painful point.

Reeling in shock, Sougo unconsciously clenched his arms tightly. Confusion was written all over his features, the steady bounce of Kagura's footsteps and even breathing doing nothing to reassure the man, already on the brink of losing consciousness.

"W-What are you doing..."

With an expression too unfathomable for his taste, the woman in question slightly tilted her head his way, steps faltering ever the slightest.

"You're _mine _to defeat. Don't ever forget that."

* * *

**A/N: I'll be posting more of these stories in appreciation for OkiKagu Week on Tumblr, so I hope you guys look forward to it! As a side note, these stories will all be unrelated.**


	2. First Name

**Anime: GIntama**

**Pairing: Okita Sougo and Kagura**

**Rating: T (Language)**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to the genius Sorachi Hideaki.**

**Prompt: First Name**

* * *

The Unfortunate Thing About Thinking is That You Can't Just Stop

X

* * *

Sometimes, on days where not even the biting cold could distract from the creeping solitude of his thoughts, nor the thrill of battle was able to make his blood pump, Sougo wonders where this isolated, broken road will lead him. If there was any indication beforehand, he certainly was not aware of.

Or maybe, perhaps he has already long since lost his way; trapped to endlessly wander with no destination in sight.

Surprisingly, he muses to himself, that lone thought did not panic him. So long ago had he forfeited his emotions, along with the lives of all who dared to oppose him, that the notion of losing oneself in the process became as simple as waking up in the morning.

Or possibly, that is what he prefers to think, for he inwardly knows that is the only way to cope with such, a way of life that would otherwise have a normal, _sane _man screaming.

Sougo blinks, idly gazing at the consolidating patterns of red, orange, and brown leaves as they leisurely float down. He grasps one with his index and thumb, admires the fierce hues of a strangely familiar red as it dances along his line of vision.

Throwing himself back into the dark recesses of his conscious, Sougo silently ponders where he sees himself belonging in this already crumbling world, and chuckles ironically as he realizes he never cared in the first place. Society could burn and crash, could fall to the same ground he walks on, and battle the same demons as him, and still would never be able to understand.

Nonchalantly, he closes his eyes, relishes in the natural scent of wood and musky solitude as he breathes in the welcomed isolation. Disjointed sounds; brief, muffled voices of possibly familiar people actually worth something to him unconsciously plays in the back of his mind, eerily, hauntingly.

_"Sadist."_

A strange, borderline feminine lilt.

_ "Oi, Sadist."_

There it was again.

_ "Sofa?"_

Sofa...?

_ "Prince of Sadists."_

He finds that the closest thing to a compliment he'll ever get.

_ "Sadist!"_

This was starting to get on his nerves.

"Sougo!"

_'… Huh?'_

Sougo snaps his eyes wide open and takes in the sudden intrusion to his otherwise tranquil isolation. Wide cerulean orbs as large as the curiosity they contain peer down patiently, and he can't help but notice bright, vermilion strands framing them. Absentminded, he notes how perfectly the odd combination complements each other all too well.

With startling clarity, he realizes who is staring down at him, and suddenly, all his problems seem to vanish. No more was the self-doubting, nor the tamed acceptance of his fate, for inwardly he knows.

This woman, who goes by the name of Kagura and title of his sworn rival, is the exact opposite of him.

Maybe that's why he is so attracted to her, as the saying goes.

Her, who optimistically looks forward to such a bright future. Her, who makes light of every situation for the sake of letting others take the spotlight. Her, who suffer the exact same demons he does, and wants to overcome them.

He chuckles sardonically, earning a weird stare from the woman hovering above. He still has yet to acknowledge Kagura, and believes it is about time he do so.

"Calling me so informally? That's rare, China. Beasts really do lack etiquette."

And as he watches her fume and yell obscene profanities not befitting of her feminine appearance, he feels a strange, foreign sense of relief wash over him. A microscopic twinge of protectiveness suddenly hits Sougo as he listens to her ramblings, listens to her lighthearted playing and joking around with such ease. He resolves himself.

If staying true to his, dare he say, ideals, and holding vehemently onto his self-awareness is what it takes to keep Kagura close, and with that annoyingly dazzling light in her eyes, then so be it.

Maybe, just maybe, he'll hold onto himself a little while longer.

As long as Kagura was still able to smile, and the stunningly bright gleam in her eyes had yet to disappear, Sougo will not stray.

Not just yet.

* * *

**Phew, it's been a while huh? I apologize in advance for the lateness, but here's the next installment of the series! I'm also sincerely sorry if you lovely readers were expecting more, but most likely these will be drabbles or ficlets.**


	3. Meeting Place

**Anime: Gintama**

**Pairing: Okita Sougo and Kagura**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: Gintama belongs to Sorachi Hideaki.**

**Prompt: Meeting Place**

* * *

Kids Are Just as Innocent as They Seem

X

* * *

"_Ne, _Kagura. Play with me," Sougo's innocent, childlike voice broke in, startling Kagura as she looked up from her quickly dwindling lunch.

Just moments prior, the little girl had been sitting on a nearby bench, idly swinging her short legs and merely observing the way her surrogate father interacted with the locals a couple feet away, _bento _placed neatly in her lap. It wasn't until a certain flaxen haired boy, one whom she came to know a few months ago through Gin-chan, approached her in earnest for the not unusual request.

"Don't wanna."

Pouting childishly, Kagura threw a failed attempt of a glare at her otherwise best, and only play mate, her love of food outweighing her desire to play with him. Sougo, on the other hand, only stared at her curiously.

Blinking, his impeccably wide eyes gleamed with crimson delight as he inched closer. In mere moments, the young eight-year-old nimbly hopped onto the bench Kagura occupied, her own younger self having needed the aid of her precious Gin-chan to carry her up.

A twinge of shock registered on her baby-like face before morphing into one of disbelief as Sougo reached for her food, grabbing a piece and promptly stuffing it into his mouth.

"O-Oi, that's mine!"

"Too late," the little devil drawled out, plopping another piece into his agape mouth as he relished in Kagura's frown, crossing her arms in discontent. "Ahhhh..." Elongating it as long as possible, his exaggerated actions as he took yet another scrap sending her boiling as she could only stare haplessly at him.

Sougo cracked an eye open from when he closed them earlier to maximize the effect, a hint of remorse welling in their depths as he noted the visible way her lips quivered and cerulean orbs glassed over as she stared at him.

Hesitantly, he lowered the hand that lightly grasped the food, offering it back to her with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Kagura."

"Eh?" The aforementioned girl reeled back, unaccustomed to his sudden display of remorse. She stared unblinking at the small scrap of the remnants of her lunch for an agonizing moment, head tilted in confusion. It was quick to pass, however, when a huge grin broke across her face, all vestiges of whatever negative emotions she previously harbored completely erased.

Leaning forward, Kagura caught the piece of food Sougo offered between her teeth, lips briefly contacting his small fingers. As he watched her pull back just as abruptly, chewing her lunch thoughtfully, he had to wonder for the briefest of seconds, what that weird tingle he felt spread from the tips of his fingers was.

"Kagura...?"

"Gin-chan says that whenever a person apologizes from the bottom of their heart, then it's okay to forgive them," she chirped, and slid her _bento _in between them. Welcoming invitation was sprawled across her features, and as Sougo reached forward to grab another piece, she smiled in satisfaction.

"It's good, right?! Gin-chan made it for me!"

"Hn. Aneue can cook just as well," he matter-of-factly stated, eyes twinkling in amusement as he watched Kagura laugh along merrily, taking another bite in the process.

Together, the two of them sat in a tranquil, comfortable silence. It wasn't until Kagura's lunch was completely empty, save for the small grains left, and they spotted their respective guardians, conversing and heading their way, that they finally bid each other farewell, innocent excitement dotting their luminescent orbs.

"Kagura, it's time to go."

"Sou-chan, us too. Come along now."

Staring at each other, Kagura and Sougo each broke out into an enthusiastic grin. They were already anxiously waiting for their next encounter, the reluctance to leave showing in their lackadaisical movements.

"_Ne, _Kagura. Let's meet at this bench tomorrow." With a resolute firmness, he nodded in her direction, earning the silent approval of his dearest family member in the process as Mitsuba watched, amused at the young duo.

"Deal!" The hyperactive girl shouted in confirmation, Gintoki mentally groaning at the extra amount of work his lazy way of life so absolutely despised. At the sight of his surrogate daughter's beaming countenance, however, he lightly smiled, previous thoughts quickly abandoned.

Each respective guardian chuckled lightly, before grasping both Sougo and Kagura's hands as they walked back home, nothing but high hopes for their next encounter on their minds. Simultaneously, the two looked over their shoulder, knowing alight in their sparkling eyes.

"Bye, Sougo!"

"Later, Kagura."

_'Until we meet again.'_


End file.
